


Useless.

by Karatewolf27



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, So do I, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, anyways enjoy, i wrote this in like 5 minutes on my phone bc i’m depressed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: i need therapy and so does Yang, i wrote this in like 5 minutes cause i’m depressed lol
Kudos: 9





	Useless.

_ Fuck. _

Yangs slams the desk beside her with her left arm. 

She was useless. 

Blake left, Ruby left, Raven left, Summer left. 

They all leave eventually. 

All because she’s too weak. She lost her fucking arm, and now she struggles to do a simple task of putting on a shirt. 

_ What is wrong with me? I was supposed to protect them. Now look at me. I’m a mess, I'm broken. What good are you if you’re broken?  _

Nothing. She’s useless as always. 


End file.
